Motion transfer arrangements are used in a wide variety of different applications. Motion transfer mechanisms have been used as “brakes” for articulating beds that are supported by casters. Moving a lift pedal of a brake assembly causes the brake assembly to engage the ground or other support surface to raise the caster(s) up and out of engagement with the ground or other support surface. Moving a second, disengagement pedal, causes the brake assembly to lower the casters back onto the support surface to allow the articulating bed to be moved on the support surface.